


The Music In My Head

by Dinosaur1212



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Casey has an "Oh S---" moment, Casey is really oblivious, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Music is the important factor, One Shot, cazzie is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: Soulmate au where you can hear the music your soulmate is listening to, and it gets louder the closer you are to them. Casey is new to Clayton Prep and for the first time the music she hears is loud, and she goes on a journey to figure out who it is, but she's also becoming close with Izzie.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	The Music In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Atypical Season 3 was so good, and it inspired me to write. It better get renewed for a fourth season, or else I don't know what I'll do. Anyways, I got this idea off of Tumblr, but of course I lost the post before I could remember what all it entailed, so I went off what I could remember. And finally, any songs mentioned in this story are really good. I'll put who sings them at the bottom of the story of course!

An unknown song was playing in Casey’s head and she internally groaned, because the last thing she needed was her soulmate—whoever that person happened to be—jamming out to music while she was getting ready to attend her first day at Clayton Prep. She really just wanted to focus on making it through the day, but so far that wasn’t happening. Fortunately for her, it wasn’t too loud, and after a few minutes, she was able to tune it out. This didn’t last for long, however, as it briefly got much louder as she got closer to the Clayton campus, but then it abruptly stopped, which meant that whoever it was, they had stopped listening to their music. Casey wasn’t sure what to think though, because that had been the first time the music had gotten louder, which meant she was closer to whoever her soulmate was supposed to be. 

Turning around, Casey spotted the girl who was supposed to give her a tour of the school, and show her where her classes were. “Hi...you’re Izzie, right? I’m Casey, I’m the, um, sorry you know that, um, I’m like super nervous. I’m the new kid from Newton,” she eventually managed to get out while the shorter girl in front of her just stared at her. 

Nodding at what Casey had said, Izzie replied, “Look, new kid from Newton—”

Cutting Izzie off, Casey interjected, “Casey is my name.”

Scoffing at Casey’s interruption, Izzie continued on saying, “I’m sure you were hot shit at your last crappy school, but—”

Interrupting Izzie again, Casey said, “Wow, warm welcome. They should put you in the orientation video.”

“But I’ve heard about you,” Izzie said, matter of factly to Casey, taking a second to look the new girl up and down.

Raising her eyebrows, Casey responded, “Good things?”

“You punched a girl in the face and got suspended, so no,” Izzie said, pausing for a second before continuing, “I worked my ass off to build this team, and we don’t need any drama.”

Taking a moment to absorb Izzie’s words, Casey answered by saying, “Um, I don’t want any drama either, I’m—”

It was Izzie’s turn to interject, and she did this by stating, “Don’t care. Just handle yourself.” With that, Izzie walked away from Casey, but stopped when she heard her saying something else to her.

“Um, Coach said you were going to show me around. Is that. . .” Casey started to say, but eventually trailed off as Izzie gestured towards the building.

“Classes are in there. Good luck,” Izzie said, raising her eyebrows as she said the last part, as she turned and walked into the building.

“Thank you, that’s super helpful,” Casey said to no one in particular, before heading into the school herself.

The rest of the day went as well as could be expected, considering she had to find all of her classes on her own, and her biology class seemed to be harder than necessary. It didn’t help matters that while she was in biology, somewhere in the world, her soulmate was listening to music, and it was louder than it had ever been before, which bothered her to no end, because she just wanted to pay attention to what was going on in class, but the song was one of her all time favorites. So she found herself singing along to the song in her head, and paid no attention to what the teacher was trying to explain. After biology ended, so did the music, which left Casey alone with her thoughts that whoever the person was, they probably went to Clayton, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She shoved all those thoughts out of her head, and made it through the rest of school without hearing anymore music. 

After school, there was—of course—track practice, but it didn’t go nearly as bad as Casey had anticipated. Sure, all the girls on the team seemed like rich private school brats, but it was bearable. Of course the fact that she started running before everyone else started helped, because then she was at least ahead of everyone so that they wouldn’t try to keep talking to her. 

————————————————————————

“You don’t have to love each other, but you have to love each other,” was what Coach Crowley told both Izzie and Casey in her office the day Izzie fell at track practice, claiming Casey pushed her. Coach Crowley knew for a fact that Casey hadn’t pushed Izzie, but she wasn’t going to admit that. What she needed was for the two girls to set aside their differences and learn to work together, that way the team would be able to succeed. Sure, maybe she didn’t agree with the way the two girls went around it, considering her coffee cup reeked of vodka the next day, but after that, it seemed like the two girls were on their way to becoming friends, and that was all she could ask for. With those two working together, she was certain that her team would be well on its way to a state championship, because they turned out some of the best times, time after time. It’s why she was so set on recruiting Casey to the school, having two of the best runners in the state would push both of them to do better than they already had. She just hadn’t planned for the initial tension between them, but luckily it had subsided.

————————————————————————

Throughout the next few weeks Casey would continue hearing music during her biology class each and every single day. It drove her insane to no end, because biology was the one class she was struggling with the most. The problem was that she just couldn’t walk up to whoever it was, because she had no idea who it was. All she had been able to conclude is that for the first time in her life, she was close to whoever her soulmate was supposed to be. It was just a matter of figuring out who, but that would have to wait for another day, because Izzie was coming over to her house.

_ Casey’s phone buzzed alerting her to a new notification, and when she looked, she saw that it was a text from Izzie. _

** _Izzie: _ ** _ “Hey, can I come over?” _

_ Frowning at her screen, Casey quickly sent back: _

** _Casey: _ ** _ “Of course you can.” _

_ It didn’t take long for her phone to go off again, signaling another text from Izzie. _

** _Izzie: _ ** _ “Great, I’ll see you soon.” _

While she was waiting for Izzie to arrive, Casey realized that she could hear music playing, and for some reason it was a stream of sad songs. She couldn’t believe the timing of the music she was hearing, because Izzie was on her way right now with troubles of her own. The thought of something being wrong with her soulmate didn’t cross her mind, however, because she was too busy being worried about what was wrong with Izzie. She was so focused on what was wrong with Izzie that she didn’t even notice as the music increased in volume.

When she finally heard a knock on the door, she practically opened the door immediately. Casey would never admit it, but she might have been waiting for Izzie. All she had to do was see Izzie’s face, before she was wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. Had she paid more attention to Izzie’s entire appearance, she would have noticed how Izzie was busy sliding a pair of headphones into her pocket.

“Do you want to talk about it?” was the first thing Casey asked her after they separated from their hug. She walked towards the couch and sat down while she waited for Izzie to answer her.

At first, Izzie said nothing as she sat down beside Casey, but she eventually said, “It’s just my mom’s stupid boyfriend. I had to get all the kids out of the house and to my grandma’s, but I couldn’t stay there. I needed to be somewhere else, and you seemed like the perfect person to go to.” Izzie gave a meek smile as she wiped some of her tears away.

“I’m glad I can be that person for you, even if a few weeks ago, you probably would have preferred to watch me die than come to me for comfort,” Casey retorted, wrapping her one arm around Izzie in the hopes of comforting her.

“Newton! I don’t want to be reminded of my dark days,” Izzie said, pulling away from Casey so that she could lightly punch her in the arm.

Feigning injury, Casey exclaimed, “My arm! It’s shattered! Coach Crowley might not be able to fix this one with an ice pack.” She started laughing when Izzie did at the joke she had made, because that incident was truly where their friendship started to blossom. Without it, they may very well have still been sworn enemies.

Once she was able to quit laughing, Izzie said, “I’m sure you’ll survive. Especially since you’re a runner.” Izzie smirked at Casey, all of her worries temporarily forgotten while she was with Casey. 

A few minutes of light conversation went on between the two girls before Casey proclaimed, “I have an idea, and I know you’ll totally love it.”

Raising her eyebrows, Izzie looked at Casey and asked, “Oh yeah? What is it?”

“I thought you would never ask. My idea is that we build the best blanket fort that ever existed and then watch a movie,” Casey revealed, a grin forming on her face at the idea. She firmly believed that by building this fort, it would be a good way for Izzie to get her mind off of her home life, and that’s what Casey desperately wanted to do.

“I think that that is the best idea I’ve ever heard, Newton,” Izzie said to Casey, genuinely appreciative of everything the girl was doing for her. It really meant a lot to Izzie, but she had no idea how she would ever be able to show how much it meant to her.

Turns out, building a blanket fort is time consuming when you spend most of the time cracking jokes and laughing at them. In the end, it took Casey and Izzie about half an hour to build their blanket fort. Before crawling into the fort, however, both girls changed into their pajamas: Casey changing into a pair of her pajamas, and Izzie changing into some clothes Casey had given her. In her rush to get her siblings out of the house, she had forgotten to grab stuff for herself, but it didn’t matter now. 

Once they climbed into the fort, the argument over what movie to watch began. 

“There is no way we’re watching that, especially since you’ll fall asleep halfway through,” Casey said as she read the description to the movie Izzie had suggested. The movie really wasn’t piquing her interest, but she knew they would probably watch it anyways, because Izzie would insist she could stay up.

Izzie frowned at what Casey was implying before she countered, “No, I won’t. It was a one time thing that I fell asleep, nothing more.” 

Sighing, Casey found herself giving in, “Fine, but you better not fall asleep.” With that, Casey started to play the movie, and then situated herself so that she was in a comfortable position to watch the movie Izzie had insisted upon watching.

“That’s what I thought, Newton,” Izzie joked, a smug smile forming on her face.

Not even halfway through the movie, Casey turned to see that Izzie was already asleep. Casey rolled her eyes at the realization of this fact, but she turned her attention back to the movie, because it was surprisingly better than she had thought it would be. A part of her debated waking Izzie up, but she looked comfortable, and Casey didn’t want to disrupt that, especially considering she had no clue what had exactly happened at Izzie’s house earlier.

It wasn’t until shortly after the movie was over that Casey found herself falling asleep, completely oblivious to the fact that the sad music she had heard earlier stopped when Izzie had shown up. In fact, she was completely oblivious to the fact that she never heard any music when she was with Izzie.

————————————————————————

A few days later at school, Casey had left biology in order to go to the bathroom. She never really left during the class, because she was struggling with the subject, but today was an exception to that. It wasn’t until she was walking back that she was hit with the fact that she could walk by the study hall room and see who all was listening to music in there. She had deduced that whoever it was had to have had study hall this period, because it was the only way they would’ve been able to listen to music every day all year. As it stood right now, she could hear the song “I Still Believe,” and she wasn’t too upset with it, because over time, the song had grown on her. It seemed to be a fan favorite of whoever it was that was playing it. 

As she got closer to where study hall was held, the music in her head increased in volume, so she knew she was getting closer. What she wasn’t expecting was as she stopped to glance into the room, Izzie came bursting out of the room looking at something in her hands, causing her to not notice Casey and to run straight into her, which caused her to drop what she had been holding. It didn’t help matters that it appeared as if Izzie was also listening to music.

“Watch where you’re going,” Izzie snapped, not looking up at who she had run into as she bent down to pick up her paper, pulling one of her earbuds out of her ear as she did so.

“I do believe that you are the one that should watch where they’re going,” Casey quipped back as Izzie finally looked up to see who she had run into.

An apologetic look appeared on Izzie’s face as she apologized, “Oh, sorry Case. I didn’t realize it was you. It’s just that I have to go turn this assignment in before I get a zero on it.” Izzie returned her gaze back down to the paper in her hands unsure of what else to say.

Casey just smiled at Izzie as she said, “It’s all good. I didn’t realize you had study hall this period though.” If Casey had known, she could've asked Izzie who all listened to music in her study hall, and then she would have solved this mystery weeks ago.

“Yeah, I do. Why?” Izzie asked, confused as to why Casey seemed to be thinking deeply about the fact that she had study hall this period.

Shaking her head, Casey remarked, “It’s nothing really. I’ll ask you about it later, because you have an assignment that needs turned in,” Casey paused uncertainly, before saying, “I’ll see you later Iz.” Casey turned away from Izzie and started heading back to biology, completely unaware of the fact that the music had been louder than ever before when she had been talking to Izzie. She had just been so preoccupied with talking to Izzie that she had temporarily forgotten about why she had been going to that study hall in the first place. But it didn’t matter now, because she could ask Izzie to help her with solving the mystery.

————————————————————————

It actually wasn’t until Saturday that Casey was finally able to bring up who all was in Izzie’s study hall to Izzie. They were hanging out in Casey’s room doing schoolwork before they went out for lunch later in the day.

Deserting her attempts at her schoolwork, Casey turned her attention to Izzie as she asked, “Who all is in your study hall?”

At first Izzie didn’t respond, perplexed by the question, before she remembered that this probably had something to do with what had happened the other day in the hallway. “There are a lot of people, you’re gonna have to be more specific,” Izzie stated, because there generally was a good number of students in her study hall.

After a few moments of debating whether or not to say it, Casey inquired, “Who all listens to music in your study hall?”

Casey’s question is what made Izzie realize what this was truly about, and for some reason she felt her heart sink. She loved spending time with Casey, and she knew that once Casey figured out whoever her soulmate was, their time spent hanging out would probably decrease. Finally she admitted, “Honestly, not many of us. The teacher only allows about five of us. There’s me, Nate, Denver, Callie, and Dean. Sometimes the teacher lets Quinn, but she’s never usually in study hall.”

“Do you know any of their music tastes?” Casey questioned quickly, knowing that she was about to finally solve this mystery. And maybe finally she would be able to get some peace during biology if she asked the person to sometimes quit listening to their music. 

“Now just you hold on a moment. If I’m gonna help you with this, I need your help too. I’ve also been dealing with this,” Izzie admitted to Casey. She had been hearing whatever her soulmate was listening to for a while now, and it was definitely louder at Clayton, but she always shoved it to the back of her mind because she was hanging out with Casey. She figured she would have time to figure out who it was, but she had no clue how long she would have Casey in her life.

“Fine, I guess I can help you with finding yours too,” Casey remarked, knowing that it was only fair before going on to insist, “Now answer my question.”

“Okay, okay. Yes I know some of their music tastes,” Izzie confided. She really didn’t know their music tastes, but she had a rough guess as to what they listened to, so she was sure she could help Casey, even if she really didn’t want to.

Casey nodded, looking away from Izzie, and murmured out “Good, good,” before thinking about what she wanted to ask next. She eventually settled for asking, “Do any of them religiously listen to ‘I Still Believe’? Because whoever this person is, they really love that song, and after the first thirty listens, I can see why.” Turning her gaze back on Izzie, she saw a look of pure confusion than realization hit Izzie’s face. This piqued Casey’s question so she asked another question, “Do you know who it is?” 

“Yeah…I do,” Izzie eventually managed to get out. There were so many thoughts running through her head and she was trying to make sense of them all. Instead of elaborating on revealing what Casey wanted to know, she turned the tables on Casey by asking, “You wouldn’t happen to be obsessed with the song ‘Hollow,’ would you?” Izzie was finally piecing together what she thought was happening, but she needed confirmation from Casey about her theory.

Hesitating for a minute, Casey eventually got out, “Yeah? How do you know that?” She knew for a fact that she never talked about her favorites songs with Izzie, so she was confused as to how Izzie knew that. She also didn’t know why Izzie wasn't revealing who liked the song she had asked about, because it was clear Izzie knew who liked the song.

“Take a minute and think,” Izzie stated, before adding as an afterthought, “Newton.” She looked at Casey and waited for her to think about the exact words she had said.

Casey frowned at Izzie’s words, because she had heard them before. They were words that were practically ingrained in her head at this point. And then it suddenly clicked, and then it made sense. All the things she had never realized made sense, like how whenever her and Izzie were hanging out, she never heard music. It would also make sense as to why she felt so comfortable and at ease with Izzie, like nothing could ever truly get between them. It was a feeling Casey had never really experienced with anyone else, and now she knew why that was true. Taking a deep breath she asked Izzie, “I take it you love ‘I Still Believe’?” 

“Of course I do. It’s a truly amazing song, and I guess I’m glad I managed to get you to like it too,” Izzie admitted, unsure of what to say now. It wasn’t that things were uncomfortable, it was just that Izzie felt awkward now, because what they had just discovered was a huge revelation.

“So I take it we’re soulmates then?” Casey inquired, a content smile forming on her face. Her mystery of the school year would have been solved weeks ago if she had just asked Izzie was kind of music she liked, but in all honesty, Casey wouldn’t have changed a single thing about how this was all playing out.

Izzie found herself nervously biting her lip as she answered quietly with, “It would seem that way.”

“Well I’m glad, because you’re truly amazing, Iz,” Casey admitted in an attempt to get out some of the things she had been thinking about Izzie for weeks.

Izzie hid her face as she felt herself blush, but she still answered by saying, “You’re not so bad yourself, Newton.”

————————————————————————

It had been a few weeks since Izzie and Casey realized that they were each others soulmates, and since then, the amount they hung out had steadily increased. One could almost say it was as if something had been lifted off their shoulders to allow them to get closer, and they both knew that it was because of discovering the truth. The truth that they started out as enemies, but somehow they had become best friends, and somewhere along the way in the grand scheme of the universe, they had been made each others soulmates. Which is what led Casey to taking out Izzie for frozen yogurt after track practice one day.

They were sitting at a table eating their frozen yogurt, when Casey set her spoon down and looked at Izzie.

At first, Izzie didn’t realize Casey was staring at her, she was preoccupied with eating her frozen yogurt, but when she realized, she also stopped eating. Unsure of what to say, she just waited for Casey to say something.

Once Casey worked up the courage, she smiled at Izzie before stating, “Izzie, I’ve been thinking—and yes I know how dangerous that can be—but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?” Casey exhaled, waiting for Izzie to answer. She couldn’t believe that she had just worked up the nerve to officially ask Izzie out, she had been trying for days, but she just wasn’t able to do it, but she finally did.

Izzie sat there shocked for a moment, before a grin broke out on her face, because she had been waiting for this moment ever since they discovered that they were soulmates. She couldn’t contain her happiness as she answered Casey with a resounding, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first attempt at a Cazzie fic, I hope you liked it! The song "I Still Believe" is by Birds in the Boneyard, and "Hollow" is by Barns Courtney. I struggled with picking songs that fit the characters, so ultimately I picked random ones that I listen too, so you can judge me there. I might try to write more Cazzie stuff, but we'll have to see how it goes. Follow me on Twitter @posieclown where I might say something about what I'm up to with my writing!


End file.
